


Philinda thru the alphabet

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Philinda thru the alphabet...





	Philinda thru the alphabet

A- "And that's me! I LOVE YOU!!!" -May

B- Bahrain

C- Cooking for each other (but it's kinda one-sided)

D- Drink that bottle of Haig! Now! -sincerely, the fans.

E- "Everything I did, I did to protect you." -May

F- "Follow my lead" -Coulson

G- God forbid the writers do something to our precious babies in season 6 and 7.

H- "Her name is Melinda May and she means everything to me." - Coulson (if you didn't know who says this then you aren't a real Philinda fan)

I- "I followed you" -May

J- Jacket sharing? Maybe?

K- Keeping up with each other on every level.

L- "Lil bit?" "Lil bit." -Phil&Melinda

M- "Mom and Dad." - Daisy

N- "No matter what happens, I'll take care of you." -May

O- "Of May? I'm not letting go." -Coulson

P- "Punch her in the face?" -May

Q- Quiet conversations

R- Robots

S- Sparkly silver dresses

T- Tahiti / "There are two women in the world who can do the impossible. And because you were on the bus, I knew it had to be her." -Coulson

U- Ultimate relationship, by far!

V- Very small, meaningful half smiles

W- Welcoming arms

X- "XXXJHJDHFKSBSJSBHSGS!!!!" -the fans after the writers put a wedge in their relationship AGAIN.

Y- "You mean a lot to me. A lot." -May

Z- Zephyr One


End file.
